Ben Quadinaros
Ben Qaudinaros '''was the Guardian of Oblivion for many Eons, this guardianship was bestowed to him by Marn Heirogryph and Sheev-3PO due to his obedience towards his creators. He was gifted the Scythe of Oblivion to keep him invulnerable to the Shadow Lords that dwelled in the darkness of oblivion. '''Biography Ben Qaudinaros spawned into existence when Marn and Sheev created the the Perti Dish Universe, which was an experiment that the Gods deemed a failure. When the two left, the others of Ben's kind did not take kindly to having been abandoned, and would eventually decide to lead a revolt against their creators. In the years leading up to the revolt, Ben experienced nothing but the vilest contempt from the other Shadow Lords, and was often enough beaten black and blue. There was even a time when the other Shadow Lords tricked Ben into having sex with a dead squirrel, and captured it on camera and posted it on the internet. Another thing that differed Ben from the rest of the Shadow Lords, was his great love for Marn and Sheev. Ben eventually had enough of the cruelty directed at him, and set out across The Empty to find his creators. Unfortunately for Ben, the other Shadow Lords, led by their leader Xeolydious, located Marn and Sheev before he could warn them. When Ben finally found his beloved creators, they had all but defeated the rebellion, and cast them all into Oblivion. Ben told Marn and Sheev that he greatly appreciated existing, and that he loved him. Marn and Sheev, who were both secretly disgusted and highly annoyed by the little pesk, decided to make him feel special and "gift" him the guardianship of Oblivion. They even created the Scythe of Oblivion for him which could open holes in the realm, as well as fell the Shadow Lords. Ben was very happy to gave been given such a special responsibility, and took the mantel of Guardian of Oblivion with pride. Ben would forever wonder why his loving creators never visited him again. The Boonta Eve Classic In the year 32 BBY inside the Main Universe, Ben Qaudinaros had abandoned his post to participate in famous Boonta Eve Classic on Tatooine. The moment the race started, his pod engine blew up and he was unable to go anywhere. Every sentient in the crowd laughed hysterically at his lamentable failure, and Ben was extremely upset at once again being publicly humiliated. Ashamed, he ran off into the deserts of Tatooine, where he was subsequently found and kidnapped by Tusken Raiders, who were actually invulnerable Gods who watched over the planet. The band of Tuskens proceeded to torture Ben mercilessly for thousands of years. Eventually the Gods grew tired of mutilating Ben, and decided to just kill him. Fortunately for Ben, he emitted a nervous fart and it sounded just like a krayt dragon call, which scared the Tusken Raiders off. That's when Ben took the chance to escape his imprisonment and use his scythe to create a gateway to Oblivion. He decided to never leave his post again. Ben Gets Murdered Nothing much had happened with Ben in the many, many eons since his guardianship, however he was glad to see that he was about to receive some company, which was a rare pleasure. The company he was about to receive was none other than Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi and Jacob Maroni, who both had been lost in the The Empty for about a hundred thousand years trying to locate Oblivion so that they could reunite with Brody Maroni and Fred. When the two approached him, he asked them what business brought them to Oblivion. Benubi answered the question by snatching the scythe from his grasp and using it to carve a massive rift into Oblivion. Jacob answered in a way of his own by plunging his arm deep into Ben's chest and brutally ripping out his heart, crushing it in his grasp. As Ben was painfully dying, he could tell that the savage was savoring his final breaths. All thought was snuffed out abruptly the moment Jacob used his godly powers to utterly obliterate him, destroying every atom that once made up his form. Unfortunately for Jacob and Benubi, such meddling with Oblivion would have... unforeseen consequences.